The Dinner Date
by xFantasyGalx
Summary: Teague needs a date for his royal meeting! The start is little weird! Well, first chapter at least, but you might like it! Check it out. Called Dinner Date because I couldn't think of a clever idea. All rights go to Chanda Hahn. Rated T because Teague, just kidding, Rated T right in case.


**I know a lot of people probably have stories like this, and I'm going to try to make my own version of some of them, so I'm not copying, also keep in mind I haven't read** **All** **fanfictions. So this will be similar but different=)**

 **And I'm going to try to get my friend to read this, she doesn't want to read an unfortunate fairy tale )= but she said she will read something I write, so I will be describing stuff a lot more=) Also this takes place after reign.**

 **Spoilers sry**

 **Introduction**

 **Teague POV**

"You must find a date to bring to the meeting!" Maeve shouted at me, she was my mother but also the queen. Two bossy people in one, in my opinion. She's wearing a dark blue dress with a black lace, she is definitely the darkness in this family, and the lightness if my father, Lucian, he's the king. What would I be you might ask? Well first off I'm prince Teague, I would say I'm rather DARK! People call me the dark prince. Do I have siblings? Well kind of, I was split in half a long time ago because I was too powerful, I was poisoned my a dagger shoved into me by Elle Cinders. She now says that she didn't do it, but I saw her. My other half turned into a nice guy who would be the light prince, Jared, protector of the Grimore. He is now back into me, just not completely because we were split for centuries, and who might be the one who did that? Who put me back with my other half? Well no other than the girl who was Elle Cinders, she took the fae book and put us back into one, I fooled her. Oh, Elle Cinders who's that and why did you say _was_? Well she's no other than Mina Grimm, the holder of the Grimm curse.

 **Mina POV**

"Mina! I'm going away on the maid service this weekend with your brother Charlie! It's down in Florida and he wants to see Disney world! I'm leaving now!" Sarah yelled, Sarah is my mother. royal? No. Fae? Well yes but she hides it. She kept running from the Grimm curse worried that my little brother Charlie would get it, he is mute, originally to help to hide from the curse, but then my mother thought I might get it. Many like my father weren't worried about me getting it, I'm female, only males got it. Till now.

I'm reminded by my mother about to leave when I hear Charlie grabbing cereal, he loves his cereal, I start running down the stairs and hear a girl, sobbing. That is not my mother, for a fact I know its- I look in the kitchen to a crying Nan Taylor, my best friend, she always gets upset when Charlie leaves, he's like her little brother.

"Bye Charlie!" She tried to smile, "I'll miss you! Come back to me soon!" I went to hug my mom and brother and said bye, then watched them walk out. Now turned to a sad Nan.

"Nan, they'll come back," I told her carefully, then she had her real happy smile.

"Okay! Do you have my cupcake mix?" She looked up by the cupboards, "And yes you do! OH EM GEE! You have my favorite! PARTY MIX! OOOH pink frosting!" Did I forget to mention that Nan is a little perky? And giggly? Yes? Whoops... Anyways, she is a popular girl in our school, could be #1 if she tried but she claims she doesn't need attention, just a nice friend, which is me. I smiled at the thought. And did I also forget to mention she has many followers on instatweet? Wait that's not it, I think it's twitter, yes twitter, and a few more social media pages. She is a good and a pretty friend. Blonde hair, always has makeup and new clothes, she has a rich family, but also divorced. But enough about Nan you might be saying? Alright, but I might ramble on about some other people.

"Let us decorate dat cupcakes, a cake in a cup tis it? Tis it is! Hahaha!" Nan and I both said. We put the cupcakes in the oven, I walked over into the living room to watch tv and saw the Grimore. I was suddenly reminded of Jared.* Thinks in a proper accent * Oh I loved him dearly, * Thinks in rough and rude accent * Then his brother stabbed him. * No accents * His brother told me that the only way to heal him was to use the fae book, you'd think that Teague would want to heal is own brother right? WRONG! Jared kept telling me don't do it, but I didn't listen, I thought it would work, but it sucked Teague and Jared into it, popped them out into one person. I kissed Jared once, ya know. Now he's inside my enemy.

I walk away, I can't stand to be around the Grimore, I think about Jared then and turn into a big tear. Walked over to Nan, "I am not going to let you be home by yourself with your curse you hear me! I'm your mother and I say we partay! SLUMBER PARTAY!" Nan found out of the curse awhile back with another human Brody. Also I don't think Nan would be a great mom with her perkiness at the moment.

Nan jumped on her phone right away, texting. I just sat down and waited for the cupcakes to ding.

They are now done! Nan and I race to the oven and split them, I decorate half she decorates half. Fair game right.

I find black frosting and start decorating mine. I make/find some grey, red, blue, and black frosting. I put a blue base on a few and put a grey J, I put a blue base on some and put a black T, and on the others a blue vase and a red M. Why? I don't know, I think I'm loosing my mind, whatever let's put on some rainbow sprinkles.

I look over to Nans hers are PINKYELLOWREDORANGEGREENBLUEBLACKGREYPURRRPLEMAGENTATURQUOISE... well every color you can think of, its there. Some how she did that with very few sprinkles and colors of frosting. Then the door rings to I answer it and am greeted by a few faces I know.

Brody Carmichael a human who does know about my curse, Ever a fae pixie, and Nix a guy who was a nixie on the fae plane when Mina went there, the day of the Jared and Teague rejoining Nix helped her, then he ended up dying so Mina brought Nix back to the human plane with her, where he turned human.

Brody is from a even richer family than Nans. He is also very sweet, has blonde hair and blue eyes. He used to be my crush and ended up in many quests with me, I only like him as a friend now, I lik-love Jared. Brody is also on the water polo team at school, did I say popular, and is dating or was dating the most popular girl, she is on the cheerleader squad and I don't like her, shes rude, Savannah White. I'm not sure if their still dating, I guess I'll figure out later.

Ever used to be Jared's, let's say _very_ close friend. She was friends with him when he was still Teague, her and I were a few of the participants in Teague's game to become his wife. And when that failed and Teague was split she stayed on the fae plane for a while with Teague, and when she realized she had no chance with him she went to the the human plane to see if she had a chance with Jared, well she did, until I came. Ever is also currently my fae godmother, because mine was... she was... killed in a fire. I thought of Teague again.

"Come on in," I told them and they wandered in, "How'd you get through the gate?" I asked.

Nan shouted with smile, "I DID!" I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you want to do?..." I asked. They all looked at me like they were thinking.

I took a cupcake and bit into it. It was one of Nan's, looked like a unicorn barfed on it, but it was better than mine... At least that's what I thought. Ever picked up a grey and blue cupcake and bit into it. And looked at me, "You realized what you did to these cupcakes right?" She asked me while I looked down at my feet. I felt a hand grab my arm, still looking down I followed it, only seeing my feet and some black army boots.

We went in the other room and Ever spoke up, "Look at me," I looked up to see frosting all over her mouth area, "I know you miss him, I do too, but you gotta make cupcakes more, sugary, ya know? I'm trying to say your depressed, and you are taking it out on cupcakes by putting your pain on it. Now, I need some pixie sticks these cupcakes also taste sugar free, yuck!" Ever walked out with her pixie cut hair with purple streaks.

I sat down on a chair and just stared at the ceiling and silently fell asleep.

I woke up a little later, looking at the clock it was 9pm. I was asleep for 5hours? I'm feeling a little hungry so I better go downstairs and see if theres anything to eat. I wonder what Nan is doing, and when did Ever, Brody, and Nix leave. I head downstairs and see Nan and Ever talking, "Hi," I tell them, "Where's the guys?" I pick up a piece of pizza they must of ordered earlier.

"Brody was getting tired and Nix was complaining that he was thirsty, he drank a gallon or two of water but he still didn't feel good, so they head back to Brodys house where Nix is now swimming," I nodded my head at the comment, not looking at the two so I didn't know who it was but I heard a sneaky comment right after whispered, "I was with Nan and her online followers ugh," Same voice. Must of been Ever.

Nan and Ever started cleaning, I tried to help but they wouldn't let me. I told Nan to go to bed because she looking like she might pass out, so I finally took her job in cleaning. Frosting was everywhere. I mean everywhere. I went to get a glass of water before I started, opened my cupboard and grabbed a glass, went over to the sink to get some water. That's when I realized how Nan got her sprinkles, she must of dumped a whole bunch of different colors into the sink and blocked them from going down the drain, I remember now she brought her own, about 8 different containers for different colors. I wanted to barf now, this sink hasn't been cleaned in who knows how long. And I. Ate. A cupcake. YUCK. About 4 inches of rainbow in the sink from bottom up, "Ever you like sugar and candy right?..." I was almost scared to ask.

"YES! I love sugar! Hmmm! Sooo good!" She kept cleaning.

"Come here," She walked over and I pointed to the sink. Her eyes went wide. She went to the cupboard and grabbed a huge cup and sunk it into the "bottomless" pit of doom. Otherwise known as so much sugar you would get diabetes after. That's not possible for fae, right?

I watched Ever bring the cup back up, filled with rainbow. She put it to her mouth dumped some in and started to chew. I think I might barf! She slowly ate it as if trying to savor the sugar while tasting every little bit. I knew if I ever did that I would... wait, I wouldn't ever do it! I watched Ever dig her cup back into the sprinkles. I don't know how she does it! If it were me I would of turned on the garbage thing. Ya know, that thing what looks like a light switch and it throws away the food stuck in there. I can't think of the name right now. I'm too distracted by Ever eating that, I might gag. Wait. I already did. I guess I'll just half to use the sink in the bathroom.

 **Teague POV**

I've been bored with my princely duties, I just think I might kick my parents out! They keep bossing me around and judging me! (A/N Sorry for the note but I forgot if they were kicked out before or after reign so here) I'll still allow them to come to meetings and royal stuff! Just not stay in the castle. This place is mine.

I spin around in my desk chair and see on the wall, Mina's mirror. I walk over to her and watch her gagging while Ever is eating sprinkles out of the sink. Was this some of bet? I ask the mirror go back in time a bit and watch Mina walking around with Nan in the background. Pouring sprinkles into the sink, she seems pretty happy, takes a big wooden spoon and stirs it like shes a witch making a potion. Then carefully throws a hand full on to each pink cupcake.

That gives me an idea! I need a date for the meeting, don't know why but whateves. I'll just ask one of those three girls. Nan NO! She is way to perky for me to hang out with, I tend to be the perky one. Ever, her and I did go out before, and now shes sneaky, shes a rebel, I like that but she can get a little scary, even for me. Then Mina, Mina is the Grimm, yeah I might like her and she might of won me to marry, but I don't think it would be right. Ever it is.

I pull out the steam ripper and open the planes and walk into the human plane. Where to? Mina's kitchen! Mina is in the bathroom so it will give me enough time to ask Ever without Mina intruding. I tap my should on Ever's shoulder. She swallows, not looking at me and says, "Mina I told you I am NOT talking till I finish my sprinkles, and Pixie sticks, they're in my bag,"

I smile evilly, "It's not Mina," She jumps backing away. She knows it's me already. None of the guys are in the house and this house is fae proof, but not Jared proof. It still mistakes me for Jared. Also she just recolonizes my voice I bet.

"Teague! Get out!" Her wings started fluttering. I learned it does that when angry or excited.

I shook my head, then saw her pick up her foot, and kicked me. Right in the face. I changed my mind! I'm definitely going to ask Mina! I quickly heal my face and use to steam ripper over to the fae plane. I guess I'll have to go ask Mina when Ever is not around.

 **Mina POV**

I sip my water while walking out the bathroom. I sit on a chair in the kitchen and just watch Ever. She turns and looks at me. She told her I couldn't talk to her till shes done with sugar time, "HE CAME!" She looked at me. Was she serious? Teague came into my house again? I hope it's not for that stupid dagger.

I walked over to the sink, saw a few sprinkles left, pinched a few and popped it into my mouth. If it weren't for the Ever spit and just it being the sink I would of enjoyed these sprinkles. I glanced up at the clock. It was 12am. Already!?

"Hey Ever, we should get to bed. I'll clean some more in the morning," She nodded at me and went to choose a room to sleep in. I walked over to the window and stared out it. I saw a wolf. I think it was looking back at me. It had light brown fur and- wait... Deep blue eyes, those are Teagues eyes. My eyes went wide and started backing up. He must of saw me because the wolf ran away.

What does Teague want? I questioned myself and passed out on the kitchen floor. I was pretty tired.

 **Teague POV**

I need to keep an eye on Mina and Ever so I can get the perfect chance to jump in and ask. I could use Mina's mirror but then I would need to switch planes. That takes a few seconds but still takes to long. It's quicker to change forms and spy on them. So I decided to turn into a wolf and keep an eye on them. The only thing I should be worried about is Mina recognizing my eyes. But she wouldn't see me. Right? I looked through her window, everything seemed so small because I was far away.

I needed to stay farther away so Mina wouldn't see me. I saw Ever walking out the kitchen. Mina slowly stepped towards the window and straightened her back. She must have been looking at the sparkling moon because I saw her look down. At me. Her eyes went wider than the grand canyon! Slowly stepped back and must of fell. I stayed in my spot thinking she would come up or come outside to confront me. She obviously saw my eyes, I hated that the color didn't change when I changed forms. I waited still. There was no sign of her anywhere. I never even saw her rise. She must of passed out! Dang it!

I quickly changed into my own form and teleported into the house. There Mina was, laying, on the cold hard floor. I know she doesn't like me but really? Pass out?

I don't know what to do, I could see if shes hurt. I don't think she could be that hurt. Maybe her neck or back would hurt in the morning. I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap and cradled her like a baby. Yeah, I should be killing her, but something tells me not to. Probably Jared. She tried to kill me once as Elle Cinders.

 _NO SHE DID NOT!_ Jared yelled at me. I barely jumped.

 _Did too! Where you there to see what happened? I think NOT! I was the one in the room._ I answered trying to focus on the past. It was a long time ago ya know.

 _Teague..._ Jared said in a serious tone but sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

 _Yes?_ I responded.

 _I was you! Remember doof? They had you split so there was me and there was you after the dang dagger went inside you! You're an idiot. Also Ferah tried to kill us, while Mina tried to save us. You thought Mina tried to kill us so you threw her out that dang tour window!_ Jared yelled.

 _Oh..._ I said.

I tried to think back onto what happened...

But I couldn't remember.

 _Well, I believe what I believe and you believe what you believe Jared._ I said blocking him out. I should of done that right away. I still held Mina. She smelled so much like strawberries. I just rocked her there for awhile. Then finally got up still holding her. I carried her to her room, making sure not to wake up the others. I sat her on her bed ever so gently. I put on the far left side. Took a body pillow and put it into the middle. I put on my pajamas and climbed in on the other side. Locking the door with magic so only I can unlock it. A prince needs their beauty sleep too ya know!

I stayed on the far right side and fell asleep.

 **Mina POV**

I was having a good and bad dream at the same time. My dream was that someone was holding me and brought me to my bed. Then cradled me while I slept, then I looked up and saw it was Teague. It was a good dream, I felt safe somehow. But it was a bad dream because it was Teague, well it was kind of bad... I think I'm starting to like him, but I would never admit that to anyone. Ever.

I wake up with my eyes still closed and I feel something. I warm body. I was laying on top of a body OH MY GOODNESS! At least it was warm right? Then I know the person isn't dead. I'm too scared to open my eyes. Maybe Ever or Nan got scared or something and came into my bed. That's normal right? Or maybe Mom or Charlie came home last night and Mom came to sit by me and fell asleep? I don't know... I guess I'll have to look. I slightly opened my right eye then my left. I saw a... TEAGUE! WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE? And why is he in my bed? I stayed laying there with his arms rapped around me scared that when he awoke he would try to kill me. I need to find a way out... Unless...

 **Teague POV**

I open my eyes to Mina on top of me... I was still on the right side of the bed so somewhere during the middle night she chose to come on top of me? The body pillow was on the far left side. I just watched Mina sleep and I rapped my arms around her. This was nice. Wait... What was I saying... I mean what I was I thinking? Jared must be doing this right?... No... I never unblocked him. Oh boy, this will get interesting. I see Mina woke up with her eyes close, so I pretend to close my eyes but I can still see her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me with her eyes wide once again. I waited a Minute before saying, "Good Morning Mina!" I think I scared her.

She jumped up. Must of been relived that she had clothes on because she looked down at herself and it looked like a lot of stress dissipated. She whispered, "Teague, um what happened? Why are you in _my_ bed? With me? And why was I on top of you? Wait why am I asking those questions when I could be asking... Why are you in my house!?"

I told her, "Well I saw you faint, I carried you to your bed. Put you on the left side of the bed," I pointed, "With a body pillow in the middle. I slept on the right. I did nothing last night, I just needed sleep. You were the one who came over by me last night,"

Her eyes widened, "Well why are you here? And you can go now... I mean after you answer that question."

"I came here to ask you," I looked down at my long black baggy pants and no shirt, she must of noticed that because she raised an eyebrow. Still laying there I used my magic to go into a normal outfit of mine. I stood, "Ask you if you could company me to this meeting? I'm supposed to bring a date. I was gonna ask Ever but before I could she wacked me. And the few other people I know can't make it... So please. Mina Grimm!"

She shook her head.

"Okay, well I hope you don't mind a few more flames at a few places you adore and a big, more violent tale coming your way?" I looked at her in the eye to show her I was serious.

"FINE! I will be your _date_ ," She raised her eyebrow at the word date, "Just no burning places and no big big quest," I smirked. This was gonna be great!

"So now just get out of my house before I have a lot of explaining to do to people," She stared at me. I nodded, unlocked the door and left Mina's house with the steam ripper. I walked into my room and sat at my desk.

 **Mina POV**

Teague left my house. I just wondered to myself why he would want me. Whatever. I look down to see I was wearing the same clothes as last night. I go to my closet, put on a blue hoodie and blue jeans. Then walk downstairs. There's a worried Ever and a confused Nan. Oh boy, this can't be good.

Ever ran up to me a held my hands... Ummm, this is awkward. Ever was less worry looking, "MINA! You're fine! I thought I was a bad godmother because you were sleeping in so late, so I went to open your door and it was locked. You have no lock on your door! So I tried my magic to unlock it, the person who locked it had stronger powers than me! I got so worried! What happened?"

I took my hands away from Ever, "I'll tell you later,"

Nan looked over at us eating a sprinkle from the table, "That lock thing makes no sense, and I want to know what happened! Please Mina for your best friend?" Nan begged.

"And your fae godmother?" Ever begged too.

"I'll tell you guys later, what's to eat? I'm starving!" I said trying to look confident.

"PLEASE. MINA. PLEASE!" They chanted, but then the gate buzzer buzzed. I heard, "Hey this is Brody and Nix, can we come in?" I told them yes and opened the gate and unlocked the front door. I was so thankful for their distraction.

Nix came running in and yelled, "WHERE IS HE!?"

Ever shouted back with a serious but worried tone, "WHO!?"

Nix yelled back, "TEAGUE! HE CAME AND VISITED US YESTERDAY NIGHT! BRODY SAW SOMEONE LOOKING THROUGH HIS BEDROOM WINDOW, CALLED ME UP AND I LOOKED INTO JARED BUT BLUE EYES SO IT WAS TEAGUE!" Brody walked in and nodded his head.

 **Teague POV**

It's getting boring around here. Like seriously bored out of my mind. I could listen to a bit of music, how about... nah! I'm too bored even for music!

 _I know what you are thinking, just do it!_ Jared screamed. Uh really, that hurt my eardrums.

 _What are you talking about brother? Alssooo quit reading my dang mind! Geez doofhead._ I told him back.

 _You know what I'm talking about, you won't be so bored, it's just like TV._ Jared said.

 _Fine._ I sighed. He needs to quit reading my mind! I eventually get to the thing what I'm thinking about but wanted to do other things first. Oh well. Jared ruined that.

So let's watch tv, the Grimm show, otherwise known as Mina Grimm's mirror. Let's see.

I watched a bit of what was currently happening to Mina.

What!? I did not! That's a lie! I never visited that stupid old Nixie and the idiot human! They're lying!

Well, I guess it's time for the fae prince to go to the human plane.

To the Grimm mansion.

I walked through the portal.

Poof.

 **Mina POV**

"WHAT!" Ever screamed, "HE VISITED YOU TOO?" Now I'm worried, I know that he visited Ever but what if Ever knew he visited me. Did Teague really visit them? Oh boy. Well I guess it can't be called visited to them, more like stalk.

"Ahem," I hear... It's Jared! Wait... NO! I keep forgetting that Jared is inside Teague. And Jared and Teague sound exactly- Oh boy. I turn around. There is Teague standing and looking at us. Then Teague looked at me, smirked then quickly quit smirking. No one else noticed though...

"I did no such thing as visiting the Idiot human and stupid old nixie. They are lying, I only visited Ever and-" Please don't say it! Teague please don't! "My bed. Yep I went to talk to Ever, she injured me what I healed right away then I went home to sleep. I was tired, I didn't sleep for days before that."

Huh, he did something smart and lied for a good reason, but was he lying about Nix and Brody?

Brody cleared his throat, "Prank, sorry bye," And tried to walk out but was blocked by Nan standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Ever asked.

"We were lying! Are goal was to get you guys worried then tell you the truth, we were going to make a video! But then Teague came and ruined it all!" Nix pulled out his camera surprised he even could say anything. Teague grabbed the camera and threw it into the fireplace making it burn. Then pulled out a knife. Put the handle in his mouth and grabbed Nix by the neck then Brody and disappeared. I looked over to the fire where the camera went and saw some gooey black stuff and black smoke. I saw the memory card fall out the fire. So I went to a nearby computer and plugged it in.

 **I just found this fanfiction I was making, I will post this chapter and continue it later before I forget about it again... Hmm I need a name for it, gonna take me forever to think of one. Did you know this was supposed to be a oneshot? I thought it would be too long, so it's gonna not have many chapters but longer ones hopefully. Thanks for reading, sorry if anything sounds weird, I haven't read through this.**

 **In my bio I mention something called CA, this is not it, this is the other thing I was talking about for a while. Also CA does not have to do with California.**

 **Hopefully I will post something with CA soon, I need to work on no curse for a bit though! Thanks for reading, Might be a bit before the next chapter.**

 **Just thought of a name, called the Dinner date, couldn't think of anything clever.**

 **~Fantasy~**


End file.
